


Grappling with Feelings

by mimabeann



Series: Numi & Ar'nen [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, He didn't want feelings but he has them anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Ar'nen tried to process some feelings he's not used to.
Series: Numi & Ar'nen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772950
Kudos: 2





	Grappling with Feelings

“Ar’nen! Stop pacing! You’re going to wear a hole in the ship’s floor if you keep that up.” Rohirri’s voice echoed through the ship’s metal corridors. “Or at least take of your boots. I can hear you stomping from all the way up here!” I huffed, before sitting down and taking my boots off and throwing them at the wall closest to the bridge, where I knew my brother was. As soon as the boots impacted against the wall I heard him yelp in surprise and chuckled to myself. _That’ll teach him to interrupt my thoughts. Though, I don’t know why I’m so bothered. I’ve never let myself get this… Focused on someone before. But my mind just won’t drop her. Why can’t I just stop? I should… But I don’t want to. The thought of seeing her smile… Her laugh… Just her… I can’t stop thinking about her. Why can’t I stop thinking about her?!?_

I let out a growl before stalking into the training room. _Maybe I can focus on something else. Anything else. I can hit my way out of this. Right? Always worked before, but it’s never been… Like this._

**Author's Note:**

> Numi is the girl Ar'nen is thinking about and she belongs to Wilvarin!


End file.
